


Make Me Feel Better Please

by Kittyy93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Football, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, handjob, in control, mention of subspace?, will get kinkier later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyy93/pseuds/Kittyy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis feels awful after the football incident and Eleanor lets Harry know his boyfriend didn't take it well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel Better Please

“Oh for fuck sake Louis stop beating yourself up about it!” Eleanor shouted towards the ensuite where Louis was currently sitting in the shower moaning about the football match earlier

“He was like a thousand foot tall! The bastard nearly killed me!” Eleanor rolled her eyes at Louis reply, opened her laptop and looked through Skype hoping that the person she wanted would be online. Luckily for her he was. She grinned as the person answered the Skype call, sat in just his towel and obviously had just got out of the shower. 

“Help me Harry, your bloody boyfriend is being a nightmare!” Eleanor winged, pouting at Harry when he laughed back at her. “It’s not funny! I can't cope! He keeps saying he got hit by a giant! Actually I think he’s honestly upset, there were a few nasty boos and things said on twitter from football fans. He’s currently sitting in the shower, haven’t been able to get him out for the last twenty minutes” Eleanor nibbled on her lip, Louis was still her friend, hell she wouldn’t be covering up for the two of them if she didn’t care for them so much. Harry frowned “He’s really that bad huh?” 

“Look I’ll show you” Eleanor took the laptop into the shower and tilted it so Harry could see Louis curled into a ball underneath the spray. “Oh Lou sweetie” Louis’ head snapped up at Harry voice “Why in the fuck did you ring Harry for El? For fuck sake no one needs to see me like this! It's bad enough I was sick earlier, I was so nervous and messed everything up” Harry sighed loudly as El told Louis to stop being an arse. 

“Look Lou, I want you out of that shower and into bed in 3 minutes yes? No exceptions! El leave him too it” Harrys demanding tone didn’t leave any space for argument. Eleanor settled back in the bedroom by the desk, making small talk with Harry and deciding when they would next meet up for a drink. Contrary to popular belief, they actually got on really well. Louis and Harry were some of Eleanor’s favourite people, obviously or else she wouldn’t put up with all the hate she gets. Precisely 3 minutes later Louis entered the bedroom, Harry and Eleanor watching worriedly as Louis hobbled over to the bed and watched him struggled to sit at the head of the bed comfortable.

Eleanor cleared her throat and reached for her bag “Right well, I’ll leave you two to it; I’ll go grab some groceries. I’ll be about half an hour okay? Call if you need anything Lou, bye-bye Harry”. Eleanor kissed Louis on the head and handed him the laptop before ruffling his hair, waving to Harry and then leaving the door. 

Harry stared at Louis, smiling softly. “Haz, I love you, but will you stop looking at me like that. You know what happened, I’m sure the rest of the boys found it hysterical” Harry frowned at this, pouting a little “Don’t say that Lou, you know that they wouldn’t find it funny when you actually hurt yourself. You did really well you know? You made me so proud. I made Cal stop driving so I could watch you on a live stream. You look dashing in a football uniform” Louis smiled a little at that, Harry always knew what to say to cheer Louis up

“I wish you were here right now Haz, wish you could hold me” Louis whispered, setting down the laptop and turning so it felt like Harry was lying next to him. “I know babe, you’ve no idea how much I wish I was there with you too. Maybe when I come back, you can go under? I know you like that and we have a couple of days off for you to come back properly.” Harry beamed as he watched Louis eyes glaze over, thinking of what Harry would do to him. “Please Haz, I want it so much”

“I’ll be back soon baby, can you show me how much your body has missed me? Want to see you come for me babe” Louis whimpered at that, tugging off the towel and moving the laptop back so Harry could see Louis face and see his hand grabbing his cock. “Slowly Lou, tease yourself” Harry growled, watching as Louis slowly started pumping his cock with one hand, the other playing with his nipple. “Are you worked up babe? Think about what I would do to you if I was there. I’d tie those beautiful hands out the way, kiss and bite all over your pretty body, make those nipples nice and red for me Lou, and then I’d fuck you so hard you’d forget all about that bloody football match” Louis whined, moaning out Harrys name, spreading pre-cum over himself as he stroked himself faster. Something about Harrys voice and his dirty mouth would make Lou cum embarrassingly fast. “Mhmm Lou, I think when I see you I’m going to put that cock ring on you babe, see how much you can really take before you explode. I’m going to wreck you babe” Louis was nearly screaming at this point, furiously tugging on his cock, desperate to come “Please Haz, please I need to, please please please!”

“Go on then, show me how pretty you are when you cum” Harry stared as he watched Louis’ back arch obscenely as he came, practically screaming Harrys name, eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Harry murmured about how beautiful Louis was and how well he did as he came down from his high, and used the neglected towel he wiped himself off, throwing the towel on the floor and pulling the laptop closer to him. “I really do wish you were here Haz” Louis sighed. Seeing his face wasn’t enough, he wanted to smell him apple shampoo, feel his toned arms holding him tight. “Soon baby, I fly back in a couple of days, and then we can have at least four days all to ourselves to do whatever we want!” Louis giggled as Harry winked at him. Louis could hear a faint shout and watched Harry frown as he said “I’ve got to go babe, Cal needs me for something. I’ll be home soon okay? Be good for El, do what she says, if I hear you’ve done everything she said I’ll bring you a treat!” Louis smiled, saying good bye and how much he loved Harry, and then leant back resting his head on the pillows. He could wait a few days, right?


End file.
